


Prayer

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Prays, M/M, Prayer, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean waits for Cas to follow him out of Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/36593131813/spn-fic-prayer).

Dean never really got the hang of praying.

He’s had plenty of practise, especially since purgatory. The whole time he was searching, he’d pray every time they stopped for rest, let Cas know that they were coming for him. When he makes it out, when he’s back in some quiet motel room listening to Sam snore, it only makes sense to take it up again.

_Hey, Cas, I’m back topside. I made it out in one piece. Sam’s on his way…_

_Cleared out a nest of vamps with Benny today. Sam doesn’t like him any more than you do…_

_Ran into Garth on the latest case. Did I ever tell you about Garth? You should meet him…_

It’s nothing important, just something to say. The important part is what comes next:

_Hold on, man. The second I find a way, I’m busting you out of there. Just don’t do anything stupid before then, okay?_

He doesn’t know if Cas can hear him. Even if he can, Cas is a stubborn bastard and Dean’s never managed to find a good reason to make him listen - maybe because there isn’t one. But he hopes Cas hears, at least, and takes it into consideration. Dean won’t forget what he promised.

It’s only after the fight with Crowley, when night falls and the highway is rolling under him, with his brother passed out in the passenger seat and Cas, really Cas back again, staring out the back window - only then does Dean realise he doesn’t need to do it any more. Cas is here, watching the stars like they’re his favourite soap opera. He knows what Dean did today; he saw it with his own eyes.

That’s when Dean thinks, for the first time in as long as he can remember, _please._ Cas is back. Sam is safe. Maybe, it’ll stick this time. That he won’t manage to screw it up again.

It’s not a prayer as such. It’s definitely not _to_ anyone, because there’s only one being that’s ever listened to Dean’s prayers and he’s in the rear view mirror smiling slightly at the sky.

No, after everything, Dean’s still not sure he can manage faith.

But he just might hope.

And that’s close enough.


End file.
